


Evak|電影之夜

by RicewineJ



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M, Movie Night, Movie Recommendation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 07:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicewineJ/pseuds/RicewineJ
Summary: 男孩儿们的电影之夜。





	Evak|電影之夜

**Author's Note:**

> 即兴而起，勉强给已经过去的七夕一个交代。一个短篇无脑小甜饼。说是电影之夜，实际上是借机安利一些自己非常喜欢的电影……部分有剧透！请谨慎阅读。

事情的起因是Even Bech Næsheim先生的二十岁生日。Isak前后询问了不下二十个人究竟应该给自己心爱的爱人送什么二十岁生日礼物，但得到的答案除了戏谑皆不实用。

当他把问题问出口并且面前坐的还是他的三个好哥们儿时他就明白不会有什么好结果了。

Magnus：“Come on, man, 没有什么不是一场完美的性爱不能解决的，实在不行就两场。”

Mahdi：“在Magnus的基础之上，我觉得你可以去开一间房，五星级的那种。”

Jonas：“嗯，总统套房。”

Isak：“……”

最后Jonas看他实在沮丧，好歹说了句不那么混账的话，“哥们儿，这事儿我们真帮不了你，如果你都不知道应该给他什么我们就更不知道了。”

不过他后来又补充了一句，“你要知道，Magnus给他准备的礼物可是杜蕾斯的限定玩具套装。”

Isak：……

后来在一节生物课前他又向Sana提起，一筹莫展的表情更甚。事实上他已经感到绝望了，甚至正在认真考虑三个哥们儿的提议了。

“你知道他想要什么吗？”Sana还在整理书和笔记本，正眼也没瞧他一眼。

“Uh……我知道他想跟我一起去环球旅行，但是我也想；我知道他想拍电影，但这我也帮不了他；我知道他想去和巴兹··鲁赫曼聊会儿天……”他又列举了许多他知道却都无法作为礼物的事情，末了终于崩溃把整张脸埋进自己手里，“苍天啊，难道天底下其他情侣就那么轻松能找到合适的二十岁生日礼物送给对象？”

“冷静点，Isak.”Sana终于正色，拍着他的肩膀有一搭没一搭地安慰，“实际上，你可以直接问他想要什么。”

Isak翻了个白眼，他实在想不通这么弱智的方法为什么会从Sana的嘴里说出来，“Really? You serious? ”

“Hey，我当然不是指你直接上去问，‘Even，我不知道要送你什么礼物，你可以告诉我你想要什么吗？’动动你的小脑筋，Isak，你可以换一种方式问。或者——根本不问。”Sana最后抛来一个wink，Isak背后鸡皮疙瘩都掉了一地。

他玩弄了面前的书页好一会儿，直到敲上课铃，他脑袋上突然点亮了一个小灯泡。

“天哪，Sana，你简直是个天才！”

“Isak，安静。”这是生物老师的声音。

所以最后在Even Bech Næsheim先生的生日当天清晨，年满二十不再是个愣头小子的Even Bech Næsheim收到了来自他的男孩儿独家定制的天下绝无仅有的礼物——五张券。

五张券，空白的那种。当然，背后都写上了“Even Bech Næsheim only”和Isak自己的签名。

Even挑起眉毛满眼笑意看着他的时候Isak寒毛耸立，然后他就紧张兮兮地迎来了第一张券的使用，“那好吧——那我现在就用一张，我们今天要做上一整天的爱，我不说停就不会停的。”

“等等等等——Even今晚还有你的生日party你忘了？”Isak被推倒之际还不忘挽回一下局面，但面前的人显然容不得反驳，

“做到party之前我觉得也不错。”

当天晚上Isak只能被Even搀扶着才能移动时内心忿忿，想到Even手里还握着四张券就感到深深的悔意。

回家后Even乖乖给躺在床上一动不想动的Isak按摩时又出言，“我打算再用一张。”

“还来？？？？”Isak翻着白眼儿想死的心都有了。

谁晓得按摩着的人手法依旧温柔，轻轻的笑声灌入他的耳朵，“好吧，虽然我觉得我的确还行但你是的确不行，所以我是不会那么残忍的。我是指，你得实现我的另一个愿望。”

Isak躺以待毙，酸痛的身子在Even的手下一点点融化，“Great，只要不是你现在还想干我干什么都好。”

“我的愿望就是——以后我们每周都会有一个‘电影之夜’，电影我挑，你得好好和我一起看完，不许睡着。”

“——What？！”

就这样，两个男孩儿拥有了每周一次固定的“电影之夜”。

第一个夜晚Even就点开了《Pretty Woman》。Isak终于有机会一睹这个传说中的《Pretty Woman》是个什么片子，于是准备好了爆米花和可乐在床上等着故事开始。

“Isak，”看到女主人公坐上男主角的豪车时Even终于开口打断了Isak，而Isak正专心致志地边嚼着爆米花边观赏影片，“你每次看电影都会吃爆米花吗？”

“当然，”Isak想也不多想一下便回答，“没有爆米花的电影的是没有灵魂的。”

“Uh……我当初究竟为什么会和你谈恋爱？”

“Hey！爆米花拿你怎么了？它是偷走了你的玩具还是占了你妈妈的怀抱？”

“爆米花很好，不过下次看电影的时候我们还是吃小汉堡吧。”

“嗯，可以接受。”

不过接下来的时间Isak还是把他早先买好的一大桶爆米花全吃光了，美其名曰“切勿浪费粮食”。

看到从白色特斯拉的天窗中探出个人来手拿玫瑰花的男主大喊“Princess Vivian”的时候，Isak感到心头一种不可名状的感动与欣喜，不着痕迹地往Even怀里又靠了几分。Even感受到了他的靠近，在他发顶落下一个轻柔的吻。接着，他们就在“She rescues him right back.”的台词中轻轻地接吻，把一切柔情都融在吻中交予对方。

“你也想要一个童话吗，my prince Isak？”末了Even额抵着他的额，在片尾曲的背景声中悄声问他。

他心中爱意喷薄，望向那片汪洋的眼睛里灌满了柔情蜜意，“我已经有了。”

事后Isak窝在Even怀里突然冒出一句“Richard Gere那时候真帅”，引得半梦半醒的Even迷糊地发问，“我和他都掉水里了你救谁”。

幼稚的问题让Isak发笑，但他还是认真回答，“介于你比我还会憋气，我会毫不犹豫地去救Richard Gere.”

之后Even没了声息，平稳的呼吸彰示着他平稳的梦境，Isak轻笑了两声，在爱人的唇角落下一吻，用一句“See you in the sweet dream”为这个夜晚作结。

第二个夜晚Even选择了《记忆碎片》。（此部分内容有轻微剧透，未看过此片者请谨慎选择阅读）

Isak一看简介便兴趣盎然，“Wow，你居然还会看悬疑片。”

“嘿，我可是涉猎广泛好吗，我只是不太喜欢《变形金刚》什么的……”

“我们没法做朋友了，那可是我最喜欢的电影。”

“相信我Isak，过不了半年它绝对会从你的Top50里掉出来的。”

Isak表示不屑，吐了吐舌头就享受起了小汉堡等待影片开幕。

影片开头就围绕着迷雾，镜头切换和剧情节奏都不慢，Isak看着看着就无心再吃小汉堡，全心全意沉浸到影片之中。

进度条过半，得知男主人公喝下那口啤酒实际上是三个人唾液的混合物时Isak下意识呕了呕，随后他意识到Even在他身旁同他做出了一样的动作发出了一样的声音，两个人嘻嘻哈哈笑了些时候才又投身到剧情当中。当发现因为两人的打闹错过了一些剧情的时候Isak提出了倒退进度条的要求。

电影到了最后，谜底揭晓，Isak看得瞪大了一双眼睛惊在原地，被Even晃了好一会儿才从震惊中清醒过来。

“Babe？你还好吗？”Even问得真心实意，面上的表情也确是在担心。

而Isak不以为意，他的眼睛还瞪着，嘴唇半张着许久，最终吐出一个“Wow——”

Even当场就被气笑了，看着Isak呆若木鸡宛若智障的表情不知道该说些什么好。

“不是，这也太——为什么——我的天……”他甚至理不出一句完整的话来，用混乱的语句表达着自己的惊讶，“看到中间我以为是那个女的从中作梗，谁知道——”

“实际上前面还是有很多线索铺垫了，Teddy说的每一句话几乎都是——但这部片子就神在这里，它从第一视角出发，让观众也被主人公留给自己的那条‘别相信Teddy’耍得团团转，所以你才猜不中结果。”

Isak郑重地点点头。“不过……这样的人生有意义吗，不断地为了一个复仇计划去错杀千万个无辜的人。”

Even勾起唇角，“实际上他这样做恰恰是为了让自己的人生有意义，你不觉得吗？空虚的人生才是致命的。尽管在你看来他的人生实际上是空虚的，但对于他来说，这几十分钟的记忆里他的全部身心都是用来寻找那个John·G，这就是他的人生的全部意义。”

Isak若有所思，还没从这个哲学问题中兜出圈子来，就听Even继续道，“何况，实际上还有另一种论调称Teddy的确是在欺骗Lenny，所以真相究竟是什么，Teddy说的话又有几分可信，实际上观众也不得而知。”

关于剧情的讨论自此往后进行了几乎与电影同样的时间，两人都从对方的话语间获得了新的视角，收获颇丰。

讨论到口干舌燥两个年轻气盛的年轻人总算决定停下来，仰躺在床上随时准备沉入睡眠。

“我从来没想过居然可以跟你讨论这么多电影方面的东西，”Even笑着与Isak对视，眼底纯真的笑意弄得Isak心弦一动，“你看，你也不是那么电影白痴嘛Issy baby.”

Isak当即翻了个白眼，逗得Even放声大笑，“这是我聪明的表现，你个电影呆子。”

Even笑声未停，他微喘着气开口又问道，“看过《盗梦空间》吗？”

Isak茫然地摇摇头，过了几秒又补充道，“不过我知道是莱昂纳多演的！很不错了吧……”

这次换Even翻白眼了，“我决定收回我刚才的那句话，你还有很多功课要补。等之后我们可以再在挑两个晚上看《盗梦空间》和《禁闭岛》，再体验一把这种‘多重真相’的迷惑感。”

后一周他们就一起看了《盗梦空间》，在Isak再度被惊艳到之后，为了防止审美疲劳，Even决定下一周换一种类型。

那个夜晚之前Isak在厨房里洗着碗，Even则在他身后环抱着他，一会儿在脖子上亲亲，一会儿有凑到耳边去说些俏皮话，让Isak洗碗过程中行动不便也甘之如饴，时而还被那些话语逗得或大笑或脸红。

“今晚看什么，我的电影达人男朋友？”Isak擦完最后一个碗，转过身来胸膛贴着Even火热的心脏，也不管自己手还湿着甚至还残存着不少洗洁精的味道就往自己男友脖子上搂，对方即使面露嫌弃也仍旧不带任何犹豫地凑过来亲吻他的嘴唇。

“《断背山》看过吗，Babe？”他在他的嘴唇上吐息，一句问话性感得无可复加。

“看过，”说着他又上前去轻啄一下他丰盈的唇，“在……在认识你之前就看过了……”

“嗷我的宝贝……”Even几乎是怜爱地把他搂进怀里，还在他背上轻抚安抚着一些早已飘散的愁绪，“那时候你就应该看看《Shelter》之类的既阳光又能让你充满信心的电影。”

Isak在他怀中发出两声稚嫩甜蜜的笑声，“没事，现在我有你了，我什么也不怕。”

Even垂下眸子，唇角皆是宠爱与深情。千般情愫在他脑袋中炸开，他只把那些温暖的通过一个吻传达给他最爱的男孩儿。

Isak把那些爱意尽收囊中，但吻罢了仍然在Even耳边不依不饶，“所以我们今天看什么，Babe？”

Even沉吟两声，指尖绕着Isak柔软的金发，还在思考着应该怎么恰当地对这部电影进行概括，“嗯……这部电影，虽然终归是有差距的，但是你勉为其难可以把它视作一个拥有不同结局的《断背山》。”

后来Isak知道了那部电影的名字叫《上帝之国》。大致知晓了影片内容之后他放弃了吃小汉堡，拿着两杯泡好的蜂蜜柚子茶就窝进了被窝。热气氤氲在空气上空，带他步入英格兰的广阔原野。

英格兰的口音是极富特色的，他几乎每次都会被“feck”*这个单词逗笑。但当他听到两个主人公互骂“faggot”*的时候仍然感到一丝愠怒与不安。他不断地想起他曾经是如何向Eskild说起这个词，又是如何贬低连自己在内的那个群体，悔恨的情绪再次涌上心头。于是他嘬了一口温热的柚子茶，稳了稳神，方继续把头枕在Even肩上去聆听约克郡羊群的嘤咛。

（feck：英格兰和爱尔兰清口版的“fuck”  
faggot：基佬）

看到两个人在泥地里就干了起来的时候Isak只在心头道一句“太刺激了”，若不是Even柔声提醒他他还不知道自己已经咬上Even的肩膀了。

“你也想在泥地里做爱不成？”Even失笑问道。

Isak却没有半点犹豫地点了点头，看着屏幕上两具光洁的身躯逐渐染上黑色的泥土他只觉心头发热。

后来主人公的奶奶在房间里发现两个人用过的安全套时潸然泪下，Isak的心也跟着一揪一揪的，仿佛那个被发现性取向惹家人难过正是自己一般。但后来主人公启程去寻对自己失望的恋人时亦是奶奶提供了他遗落的写着地址的纸条。他长舒了一口气，声音喑哑地吐出一句“奶奶真好”。而Even只握紧了被子下两人十指相扣的手，轻轻在他头顶说着，“Mrs.Valtersen也很好。”

《The Days》作为片尾曲响起，轻缓的旋律在Isak心里漾起了一湖微波。屏幕里的两个人依偎着回到了英格兰那片纯净的农场，他扭头看向身旁屏幕外的自己的恋人，发现他也正望着自己，被扑上光的睫毛颤动，那下面的眼睛里也装着自己莹着微弱的光的脸。他知道那双眼睛在说着什么——在说着电影主人公最后坦荡说出的“I want to be with you”的愿望，也在说着除此之外的千言万语。

我又何尝不是呢。他眼睛里也漾着微波，终于克制不住地上前去亲吻他，翻来覆去地品尝他的爱意。

音乐还没有停，Isak无意间竟全听进去了，唱的全是他许久之前想同Even说的一切，

“But don’t you still long to be carried on  
Once more I could lift you strong  
Out of the loneliness and the emptiness  
Of the days”

“I’ll meet you at the end of days”

是那些至今听来也令人心动的陈词滥调。

是“I want to be with you”和“你并不孤单”。

后来的许许多多个夜晚里，他们也看了许多那些或唏嘘或皆大欢喜的故事，甚至还一起重温了《断背山》，但每每想到《上帝之国》的结局似乎一切都没有那么遗憾了。他们多少会在那些故事里看到些许自己的影子，看到过去也猜想未来。但Isak不断地同自己说着“Life is now”，便又整个人向Even怀里钻去，在对方蓝宝石的眼里搜集着柔情与无奈，再交换一个完美的可以抵御一切的吻。

不知不觉中时间就灰溜溜地跑到了圣诞，曾经的电影白痴如今谈到诺兰和今敏导演云云竟也能说得出一二了。平安夜的聚餐上Jonus打趣道Even在电影调教方面实在有一手。

于是电影大家Even当即提议在场的人今晚一起看部电影，权当是大家一起过个电影之夜。

Magnus生怕自己会睡着，本想带着Vlide一走了之，好歹在Even千保证万说情之下还是勉为其难地留下。

Eva倒乐得其中，本以为可以借此机会拓宽自己的电影知识面，谁知道投影机一开，赫然是那部无人不知无人不晓的《真爱至上》。

在场少有人没看过此片，开场的那首《Christmas is all around》在屏幕外几乎变成了一场大合唱，圣诞的气息延伸到餐桌外的每个角落。角落里的圣诞树闪闪发光，沙发和地毯上坐着的少年少女们随着音乐的节奏扭动身躯，在最后歌手说出那句“This is shit, isn’t it?”的时候笑作一团，互相给了邻位的人一个圣诞专属拥抱。

Isak当然也给了Even一个，虽然实际上他一开始就是躺坐在Even怀里的，但他仍然费劲地扭过身子去张开双臂一头扎进自己男友混杂着啤酒味与火鸡味的拥抱里去。Even稳稳地接住了他，用鼻尖磨蹭他的发顶半晌又低下头去窃走了一个吻。他乐呵呵地笑着，凑上前去像个小朋友一般在对方脸上留下一个口水印才终于转过身去继续心不在焉地看电影。

实际上Isak也并非对看《真爱至上》全然没有兴趣，记忆中唯一一次看这部电影还是在很小的时候，左边是妈妈右边是爸爸，自己坐在沙发陷凹里乐得其中，身上盖着的毛绒绒的大毯子上有三个人的温度。那时候争吵和歇斯底里都很少，他还能感受到背后两个人扣得紧紧的手，壁炉上还四处摆着三个人或是两个人的合照。

记忆支离破碎起来，自己被从记忆的漩涡中拉进一个温暖得无可复加的怀抱。火热的心跳隔着毛衣传达到他的心底。他悄悄勾起嘴角，伸出一只手向后去轻抚那人的脸颊，“Even，”他轻声唤到，“悄悄告诉我你给我妈准备了什么圣诞礼物好吗？”

胸腔的震动传达着喜悦，“你猜猜？”

“嗯……总该不会是一本《圣经》吧？”

身后的人憋笑，随后又在他耳廓落下一吻，“明天你就会知道了，小天才。”

他轻轻低下眸子，把头舒舒服服地枕在了他的贴心男友的肩窝里。四周有悉悉索索的嬉笑声，天花板上影影绰绰地映着电影中的十对终成眷属的有情人，圣诞树下的礼物盒闪着莹莹的光。他自得其乐，也顺道期许着母亲能在教堂里感到这般的平静与感恩，父亲能和新的家人有这般的温暖与欢欣。

转眼新年伊始，寒假里两个人就窝在家里干些没羞没躁的事情，除此之外便又是看电影了。如今Isak对看电影已经有了主动性，于Even实在是欣喜十分。两人给短暂假期的观影做了主题限制，而这主题无疑是“爱情”。

在看过了经典十足的《乱世佳人》、《廊桥遗梦》和《罗马假日》等等之后，二人又看了些不大需要动脑子的《歌舞青春》、《BJ单身日记》和《K歌情人》云云，再那之后又迎来了一系列引人哀叹的故事——像是《情书》——之后两人还因此把冬日的小樽加入到了旅行清单中——还有《春光乍泄》——二人后来也尝试了在他们不大的厨房里跳探戈，但每每都以笑场告终。当然，《罗密欧与朱丽叶》也再次出现在了影单中，并且两个人在《I’m kissing you》前奏响起时就深陷在对方的亲吻中了无出路。

而总有些夜晚不那么寻常——在Even点开《香肠派对》的那个夜晚——

“等等，Even，你没在开玩笑？这真是爱情片？”

Even做了个标志性的挑眉动作，那意思是“你懂的”。Isak只好笑着翻个白眼，却又若无其事地躺回Even的怀抱。

于是Isak有了一次心情十分复杂的观影体验。

且不说食物把人类搞死这个操作有多骚，单是面包和火腿肠大干三百回合就让他以后遇到火腿夹心面包都要绕道而行了。但令他更加不解是，Even看着这种诡异的搭配居然也能燃起熊熊性欲——这是当他被按在床上啃锁骨的时候感到最崩溃的一件事。

后来Even故意买了好几个火腿夹心面包放在家里，Isak黑着脸逼迫Even把它们全部吃完了，不带喝水的那种。

寒假之后的很长一段时间里“爱情片”这个类型都从两人的影单中销声匿迹了，各种稀奇古怪的电影成为了他们每周的期待。终于在一个夜晚里，发生了一件Isak最不愿面对的事情。

“Isak，上次你看恐怖片已经是一年多前的事情了吧？”Even的声音从床上幽幽传来，Isak在厕所里刷ins的动作停顿住，背后汗毛直立。

“没……没有那么久吧……”声音颤颤。

“好嘞，今晚就定《招魂》了！”外面的声音却突然兴奋。

“……”Isak无力反抗，望着天花板的眼神里充满了绝望。

他其实也不是一直都这么恐惧恐怖片的，实际上青春期的小男生对这等刺激向来是充满了试探的好奇心的。可是当好奇过剩时，过剩到一个小男孩儿一个人凌晨看完恐怖电影还一个人去上厕所结果恰好遇上停电时，往往就会出现一些问题。况且上一次看完恐怖电影之后的后遗症他还记忆犹新，非常丢人地被Jonus护送回家还跟Even背靠背睡了一周才好歹缓过来（原因是因为他一本正经地跟Even说“这样鬼就不会突然出现在背后了”，当然，他也被Even嘲笑了不止一个星期）。

现在好了，另一个噩梦又来了。

他从厕所里出来，心里打着鼓，节奏凌乱，却看见Even就舒舒服服地躺在床上一脸戏谑地等他赴死，一时间人神共愤又无可奈何。

“我在呢，没事的。”他靠进Even的怀里时身后的罪魁祸首一手捏着他的肩膀试图安慰他，他只扭头一个怒视。

电影期间他一直拿着Even的手似有若无地挡着自己的眼睛，到女主角前往地下室寻找嬉笑声时他更是拉紧了被子，只露出一双虚掩着的眼睛随时准备进入应急状态。两声突然出现的拍手声把他吓得不轻，虽然没和女主角一起尖叫却一个劲儿地往Even怀里缩，就差他身躲进体里去了。Even被他逗得咯咯发笑，一双手搂紧了他往怀里护，仿佛真会有鬼怪来吃他似的。

看到一半，一声响彻天地的“咕噜——”在屏幕外响起。剧情正紧张地推进着，但剧情外的两个人却盯着对方大眼瞪小眼再无心关心电影。

空气沉默了好一会儿。为了避免下一声这样的突兀之声再响起，Isak眨巴了两下眼睛，换上了一个无辜的表情，“Even……我饿了。”

“嗯。”Even认真地点了一下头，“看来看恐怖片的确很消耗能量。”

接着两个人都笑了，而影片也顺理成章地被暂停，Even非常果断地前往厨房为自己怕鬼怕到饿的小男友准备食物，而Isak就坐在一旁的灶台上，开启了Even投喂一点就吃一点的仓鼠模式，偶尔也用吻来犒劳一下为自己辛苦烹饪的大厨。

……

这个传统后来两个人还坚持了很久很久，久到不可知的未来。这里我们将要提到的2019年8月7日的夜晚其实就是一个再平凡不过的电影之夜而已。

不过它稍微有那么一些不同，因为Even说的那句“今天是中国的情人节”，这个日子多出来几分东方的浪漫韵味。

“所以你有什么打算？”

“我们可以看一部中国的爱情片来庆祝一下。”

就是这样，两人最后找到了一部看上去合乎口味的片子——《暗恋桃花源》。

Isak：“桃花源是什么？”

Even Google了半晌，最后也将信将疑地说：“……大概是像伊甸园那样的一个地方？人们可以自由自在地生活的地方。”

Isak也将信将疑，品不出这片名有个什么韵味，倒也随他去了，就同Even一道观看了起来。

东方的影片总带着一丝朦胧的意味，那些话语和画面都显得朦胧。Isak能懂那导演所说的“这一场你不好好演，下一场，你老了，就没有回忆啦”，却终究不能明白那句被重复多次的“等你回来”有多少深沉的含义。他稍稍一想，这现在还在黄浦江前暗生情愫的两位有情人，兴许之后会一世再无交集了，这“等你回来”，又会有几成的诚意呀？如果一世再无交集的话……他悄悄偏头过去看Even，只见那人正如痴如醉地沉迷在剧情里，他只当对方发现不了，凑上前去轻轻亲吻他的唇角，却不料被逮个正着。世界那么小，他边笑着边想，怎会一世再无交集呢。

他还正沉浸在这《暗恋》的迷思里，却不料下一秒就开始了两个剧组混乱的争执。接着便是《桃花源》，无厘头的笑点让他摸不着头脑，他也实在想不通与那“东方伊甸园”有什么关系。

剧情进展得顺利，两个剧组你一幕我一幕好不自在，却突然冒出个疯女人，到处寻她的那个什么“刘子骥”。Isak悄悄掏出手机google了一番，发现这个“刘子骥”正是那篇描写“桃花源”的《桃花源记》中的一个次要人物罢了。

两个剧组一个场地终究是会爆发出巨大的矛盾，可令Isak没想到的是他们解决矛盾的方法居然是“一人用一半”。到台词串联那一幕时Isak只想拍手叫绝，实际上他的确已经开始拍手了，旁边的Even一脸笑意地看着他，竟让他突然不好意思起来。

影片终末，两场戏结束，演员纷纷离场，只剩疯女人一人在舞台中央对找不到的刘子骥告白，颇有种曲终人散的凄凉意味。

两人对着屏幕久久地沉默，Isak动一动手指，碰到Even的小指，引得那人凑过来勾住自己的小指。

Isak脑海中有很多东西在纠缠，像是最后云之凡离开病房的背影，和老陶失望而去的表情，以及疯女人说的“你忘了那年在南阳街我们一起吃的酸辣面了吗”。似乎无关，却更似是千丝万缕。

他微微偏头，望进那双正笑盈盈对着他的眼睛，“你也有什么寻不到的刘子骥吗？”

哪知被勾着的小拇指一下被拉到那人唇边，热气扑上来，他又想起今天确实是情人节，

“你就是我的刘子骥啊，还好我已经寻到了。”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 没有后话，胡诌了许多。真心地期待一下评论。


End file.
